The Games We Play
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A trip to Vegas starts an unintended, dangerous game for Cormac. Muggle!AU


Note: Muggle!AU, wizarding world doesn't exist.

* * *

Hermione was furiously throwing clothes around in her bedroom. It was more viciously than she should have been throwing them, but everything was going to feel her wrath today.

"Oh Hermione…"

Her head turned swiftly to meet the eyes of her best friend. Not everything would feel her wrath after all. It was dangerous to wrangle the bull known as Pansy Parkinson.

Said dark-haired girl was leaning against the doorway brushing her knuckles against her cashmere shirt. "You just tossed the little red dress we bought you last fall," she remarked. "I can get rid of bodies efficiently, you know."

Hermione grunted and fell into a pile of her clothes. "Who ends a relationship with someone on their _birthday_?" she asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Pansy replied.

"I really don't," Hermione muttered.

"I'm going to answer anyway. Wannabe men who are compensating for genitals they lack."

"That's actually not the answer I expected."

"Oh, would a scum sucking arse who's not worth the gravel beneath my heel sound better?"

Hermione couldn't help but let out a choked laugh. "I can always count on you to make me feel better."

Pansy grinned. "Exactly. Now let's plan out that disposal site."

Hermione shook her head. The idea was becoming more appealing, probably because of how persuasive her friend could be, but her ex was not worth the effort any longer.

Placing her head in her hand as her elbow was perched on her knee. "What if we just got away for a while? I do have some vacation days available from the office."

Pansy snapped her fingers and grinned. "I know the _perfect_ place."

* * *

Cormac ran a hand through his hair as he looked through the window of the corporate building. He didn't think he'd be in this room after everything he _hadn't_ done since he was hired.

"There's no easy way to say this," a man said behind Cormac. "But I'm gonna have to let you go."

Cormac turned around and looked at the man. "Seriously? How could you fire me? You won't find another me, you know."

The man nodded, slowly approaching Cormac. "I don't want to. I certainly don't need to," he replied as he clapped a hand on Cormac's shoulder. "It wasn't so easy to do this. You're like a son to me."

Cormac gave him a deadpanned look. "I _am_ your son."

The man looked down and chuckled. "That's right," he said before patting Cormac's back. "Though you are not doing your dad proud, so fired you are."

Cormac shrugged his father off him harshly, leaving the room without another word. That didn't mean he went quietly, because he kicked in one of the glass doors. The shattered noise caused the other workers in the firm to look around in a panic. He smirked to himself. Good, they deserved it after how much grief they gave him.

He took out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Blaise, my man," he said once the person answered. "We need to take a trip or something. Get away from it all. I want to get into something crazy and dangerous."

" _You got fired didn't you,"_ Blaise said with a chuckle.

Cormac scoffed. "I quit. Anyway, that's not the topic up for discussion."

" _Yeah, yeah, got it. I'll be over in half an hour with a plan."_

"Thank you." Cormac hung up and walked out of the building and into the street.

* * *

Hermione and Pansy exited out of the cab, rubbing the back of their necks but careful not to knock their mauve sun hats off (something Hermione was highly against buying).

"I thought Americans had a belief in comforting travelers," Pansy whined. "My neck and back are killing me."

Hermione moaned softly from the stiffness in her shoulders. "This hotel had better be what you promised, Pansy. I am in much need of a hot bath right now."

"I am pleased to tell you, ladies, that The Hilton is one of the best hotels that Vegas has to offer," a guy said.

"Been here with a lot of women, I presume," Pansy remarked with her arms folded and a brow raised.

He shook his head. "Perhaps, but my family owns The Hilton franchise around the world."

Hermione examined him. He was lean, tall, and had mocha skin with black hair flowing down to his neck. His dark brown eyes were gleaming with an emotion that Hermione couldn't quite place. Beside him was another man that was lean and tall, but he had blonde hair that was cut short into a slightly spiky style. His blue eyes were practically undressing her, and the action alone jogged Hermione's memory a bit.

"You're Blaise Zabini," Hermione said, turning her attention to the black man. She then glared at the blonde. "And you're Cormac McLaggen."

Cormac bowed. "The one and only."

Blaise grinned. "A pleasure. I believe our paths have crossed before." He snapped his fingers. "It was the Diagon Alley Library, yeah?"

Hermione nodded with pursed lips. "Yes, and I've had the displeasure of banning your friend from the library."

Cormac scoffed. "That was you? I should have known."

Pansy wrapped an arm around Hermione. "We have places to go, people we're tired of seeing," she said. "It was a pleasure, Mr. Zabini, but can't say the same about your friend here."

As she guides them away from the two men, Hermione mouthed the words "thank you" to her. Pansy gave Hermione a knowing smirk and nod as they moved through the hotel.

After checking in at the front desk, Hermione and Pansy made their way to the elevator for the top floor suites, but they weren't alone. Cormac and Blaise were right behind the two women.

The time spent in the elevator was silent and awkward to say the least; not even Pansy, the one who always had something to say, said a word. She was too busy keeping Hermione from burning the elevator down with her heated look at the wink she received from Cormac.

Thankfully, the elevator had finally stopped, but the tag along of Blaise and Cormac hadn't. They were still behind Pansy and Hermione when they stopped at their room number.

Pansy was quick to spin herself around with her finger raised, ready to go off on the two, but Hermione tapped her shoulder and gestured to their positions.

It was then realized that the duo was not simply following them, but that they were holding hotel cards with the numbers right next to their own.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Hermione looked at Pansy with a panicked expression. Pansy, who was no longer in a more 'I'm going to tear you a new one' mood anymore, merely shrugged, so Hermione looked back at the grinning duo.

...oo0oo...

Pansy walked out of the bathroom, putting on an earring to complete the look that she was sporting. Hermione looked at the emerald green bandage dress that Pansy wore that ended right above the knee. She shook her head at the matching heels.

"You're going to kill yourself with that heel length," Hermione said. "I only wanted to see the shows here. I'm not doing anything else."

"Come on, Hermione," Pansy replied. "I brought you here to let loose and have a good time!"

"Seeing those shows will be a good time."

"Not the good time that you need."

Hermione stood her ground. "We are going to see the flamingos, and that's final."

Pansy conceded. "Fine. But when we're done there, I want to walk on the Vegas Strip."

She knew that compromise would be the better option if she wanted to keep her friend from sneaking them somewhere they shouldn't be. "Deal."

After brushing the rest of her nearly unmanageable hair down, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed away a wrinkle on the simple, black dress. It was strapped with a sensible neckline, and her heels were much shorter than Pansy's.

Once she was pleased with the results, Hermione grabbed the bag that held all of their necessities (flats, sanitizer, tissue, mace, etc.) and fell in step behind her friend out the door.

Fate was not kind to the two women, because as soon as they shut their door, Cormac and Blaise were leaving their room. Both were dressed in semi casual attire consisting of button up shirts opened at the top three buttons and dark slacks.

Blaise whistled while Cormac opened his mouth. "Damn, you should wear dresses more often."

Hermione clenched her fists, keeping herself from saying anything in retaliation; that's what he wants, and she's not going to give it to him.

"Piss off," Pansy said, "we're going to see the flamingos and enjoy our evenings."

"Oh come on, don't you want to hit the strip and have some fun with a couple drinks?" Cormac asked. "We know how to give ladies good times out here."

Hermione shook her head with a forced, big smile. "We'll pass, but thanks," she said as she and Pansy started making their way down the corridor.

"I dare you!" Cormac called after them. "I bet you're a little lightweight."

Hermione stopped mid-step. She did not like being dared. It meant that someone was challenging her, testing her as if she couldn't do something. Hermione couldn't tolerate that. Any pros and cons list that Hermione could have made was tossed out at the thought of losing to the likes of Cormac.

Pansy saw the look on Hermione's face, but before she could talk her friend out of something that would tread into dangerous waters, Hermione had already turned around and marched to the two men.

"This is not going to end well," Pansy muttered before following her friend.

And Pansy was right. After joining the men out on the night, more drinks were passed between the four than any of them had anticipated. Lines were crossed, actions were taken, and the consequences would presume to be just as Cormac had wanted: crazy and dangerous.

* * *

Light hit Hermione's eyes as she stirred awake, and the woman immediately flinched from the contact.

Her head was pounding, and she cursed under her breath. Hermione would have mentally cursed if her head didn't hurt so bad. She gingerly touched her head; but something cool met the skin, so Hermione inspected what was on her finger.

The result was not what Hermione could have predicted or wanted. In fact, she screamed in horror.

Sitting on her finger was a gold ring with a jewel in the shape of a casino coin.

With a groan, Hermione buried herself in the blankets. "This is a dream, this is a dream," she chanted to herself.

Unfortunately, the note she found next to her near the pillows showed her how much this reality was not a dream.

 _Gone to get breakfast in Honeydukes. See you there Mrs. McLaggen._

Hermione crumpled the note and threw it, and the action made the thumping in her head worse. "I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him," she chanted instead.

...oo0oo...

"Quite a posh place they chose for breakfast," Pansy remarked as she and Hermione stepped out of the elevator.

Hermione looked around the place with a distasteful expression. "This place is too fancy, I won't know which fork to kill myself with."

Pansy glanced at her friend. "We haven't even sat down yet, Hermione."

Hermione matched Pansy's look. "As if I need an excuse." She held up her ring finger and pointed to the ring on it.

"Fair enough," Pansy replied before taking a deep breath. "Let's get this over with. The sooner you get an annulment, the sooner we can move on with our lives and never see those two again."

Hermione nodded. "Precisely."

The girls nodded at one another before walking over to the breakfast table Blaise and Cormac were sitting. While Pansy had a seat, Hermione gestured for Cormac to follow her outside and away from everyone else.

"That's some quality omelettes in there," he said, "and I'm starving."

Hermione folded her arms. "Well, I hope you're prepared to have the fastest marriage in your life," she told him, "because we're getting a divorce as soon as possible."

Cormac started to laugh. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm definitely husband material."

"Perhaps if you were the spokesman that didn't have to actually do what you said in the commercials."

He knitted his brows to comprehend what she had said before a smirk graced his features. "Well, the divorce has to happen in good ole England according to my pal Blaise," he said, "so be prepared to deal with this happily wedded union til then." Cormac leaned forward for a kiss, only to be stopped by her hand.

He chuckled and watched her stomp away with a grin. He had to admit, she was hot when she was mad.

* * *

In the local bar known as The Leaky Cauldron, Hermione leaned against the bar, groaning. "My life is over," she said. She and Pansy had gone to the bar after the awful court hearing in regards to getting the annulment. Needless to say, it did not go well.

"I don't know why you chose a bar to wallow in of all places if you're not even going to drink," Pansy said.

Hermione sniffled. "Because if I look at our place, I'm going to be even sadder that I'm leaving it to participate in a ridiculous sham of a marriage," she explained. "And drinking is the reason I'm in this mess."

Pansy pointed at Hermione. "Don't blame the drink. Blame how much of the drink you drank," she said.

"How about I blame the girl standing right next to me," Hermione quipped.

"Me?" Pansy said with a gasp. "I was a responsible lady in Vegas."

"If your actions in Vegas are considered ladylike, then I'm afraid for your future as a woman," Hermione said with a snort.

"Oh no," Pansy said dramatically. She placed a hand on her chest. "I'm going to end up alone. I'm going to be a single old lady, flashing people on the subway."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy with an amused smile. "You won't be alone Pansy," she said. "But you just might have a partner in that flashing nonsense."

Pansy slapped her friend's arm playfully. "I don't suppose you're talking about yourself, either."

"It's most certainly not me," Hermione replied. "You won't catch me flashing anything of the sort."

"That ring is still fair game, though," Pansy pointed out.

Hermione examined the ring on her finger, rubbing on it lightly. "That judge was simply rubbish. Why must I have to live with that pompous arse? And since when did it become a policy that a marriage must be valid for six months before getting an annulment if the marriage was out of the country? I just can't believe this!"

Pansy held her hands up. "Firstly, slow down before you talk your mouth away from that pretty face of yours." She then took her hands and cupped Hermione's cheeks. "Secondly, this should be easy for you, darling. Just play nice in front of the monitors during meetings, and the six months will be over before you know it."

Hermione nodded in Pansy's hands, and the other girl released her. "You're right," she said, "I just need to stay with him for a few months, show the proof to the judge, and walk away without having the name Cormac McLaggen attached to my name."

The dark haired woman tapped her chin playfully. "I don't know, the name Hermione McLaggen does have a ring to it."

The brunette narrowed her eyes dangerously. "It does not!"

...oo0oo...

Cormac was sitting in his flat with Blaise, rubbing his hands with a grin. "This is going to be so much fun," he said.

"You know the woman wants to kill you, right?" Blaise asked.

"That's because she doesn't know me, mate."

"Oh no, I think it's because she knows you."

Cormac stood up and stretched. "Think about it, Blaise, us marrying in a drunken state was a sign."

"Yeah, a sign that says 'This is what happens when you are completely sloshed.'."

The blonde scratched his head. "That Hermione has a fire in her that I need, Blaise, but I want to have a bit of fun poking the bear while I can."

Blaise shook his head as his best friend. "When she claws your eyes out, don't say I didn't warn you."

"She has to get on top of me to do that, and by that moment she'll be after something else."

Blaise stood up and went to grab a drink. Something told him that he was going to need it. "You're playing with something dangerous, mate."

Cormac grinned wide. "I intend to."

* * *

The day for Hermione to move in as per requested by Judge Fudge, and she was not happy about it. In regards to her moving many items, she luckily kept all of her items to a minimum; it was an easy way to live. And to add to the fact that rooming with Pansy Parkinson had more items in her flat than a boutique, Hermione couldn't keep too many things without them getting lost, anyway.

She looked at the door to Cormac's flat, which was just as large as Pansy's, contemplating whether she could go through with it.

She had no choice, and she could do it. She _would_ do it. For her future and because she was Hermione Granger, damnit.

Without another moment of hesitation, Hermione set her luggage down and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Cormac to open the door and lean against it.

"Someone looks happy to see me," he said.

"Practically thrilled," Hermione replied sarcastically.

Cormac, not catching the sarcasm, nodded. "Great, now let's get you settled in the proper way."

He leaned forward in what appeared to be a motion for a kiss, but Hermione pushed her luggage into his arms harshly and slipped into the flat.

Cormac recovered from the force and chuckled at her response.

...oo0oo...

It had been a month into the arrangement, and Hermione was almost spent when it came to Cormac. He didn't work, clean, or do anything! If she wasn't so preoccupied with everything she had to do in a day, Hermione would have taken more time to figure out what he was playing at.

He couldn't possibly want to be married to a stranger, could he?

Nevertheless, Hermione was getting ready for yet again another day at the library when she saw Cormac lying in his bed, which had been the couch since she moved in (There was no way in hell she was sharing a bed with him).

"You are absolutely impossible," she commented as she headed for the door.

"People say that nothing is impossible, but I do nothing everyday." Cormac laid back on the couch, sighing in content.

"Can't you get off your arse for one day and amount yourself to something?" Hermione demanded. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Let me think about it." Cormac tapped his chin. "I'm handsome, intelligent, and don't have to lift a finger to do a damn thing. I think I've amounted pretty well in my life."

Hermione clenched her fist and huffed. "I'm going to work," she said. Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked out of the living room.

When Hermione was gone, Cormac's smug smile he was sporting fell. As soon as the door shut, Cormac glanced up to the ceiling, and he sighed. "These next months need to speed up," he said to himself. "I don't know what she's doing to me, but she's gotten in my head."

...oo0oo…

Hermione was sleeping soundly when a loud, rustling noise startled her from her slumber. She pushed her curls out of her face and looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm making breakfast. Should have told you I'm an excellent cook." Cormac said casually. "Smoothie?" He started the blender up again, causing Hermione to jump once more at the sudden loud noise.

"You insufferable git," she said, throwing the pillow in his direction.

Cormac, of course, dodged it; and the grin on his face said that it was worth it. Hermione was muttering under her breath.

"What was that, _wife_?" he asked.

Hermione gave an innocent glance in his direction. "Nothing important, just reminding myself to talk to Pansy about some trash disposal sites."

...oo0oo…

Three more months had passed, and the pair were relatively cordial with one another. It wasn't as many threats as it was before.

Hermione was sitting up on the bed, reading a book. Cormac was silently watching her as she did this, transfixed by the small movements she made.

The way she tucked a curl behind her ear when she was getting into a part. The way she bit her lip when she wasn't trying to blush. The way her eyes moved through the words so swiftly.

Wait. What was happening here? Cormac get ahold of yourself; it was not supposed to be this way.

He was supposed to get under her skin then make her fall for him. Not the other way around. Blaise was right about it being dangerous, but he couldn't admit that to him.

What made things worse was that Cormac could admit that she had made his life so much better in the past four months than someone ever could.

Now _that_ was dangerous.

* * *

A/N: Written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff; **Year/Position:** HoH; **Category** : Themed; **Prompt** : [word] dangerous

 **(HSWW) Easter Bingo:** 63\. Trope - Fake Dating

 **Guess the Name:** Audrey - Fake Marriage

 **Going, Going, Gone House Challenge** : Character - Blaise Zabini

 **Disney Challenge** : "People say nothing is impossible, but I do nothing everyday."

 **Amber's Attic** \- I supposed I love this life, in spite of my clenched fist (Bonus)

 **Book of the Month:** Shadow Moon - (object) coin, (word) belief, (setting) hotel

 **Count Your Buttons** : (object) luggage

 **Lo's Lowdown:** Tony Stark - (trait) arrogant

 **TV Addicts: New Girl** \- (dialogue) "This place is fancy and I don't know which for to kill myself with." (dialogue) "I'm going to end up alone. I'm going to be a single old lady flashing people on the subway." (plot point) standing up for a friend whilst wearing a hat.

 **Film Festival** : (object) earring, (word) thrilled

 **Word Count** : 3,589


End file.
